


The diary of an immature general who somehow ended up on a foreign planet, and the equally clickbaity story of how he accidentally altered the geopolitics of said planet forever.

by Frosgard



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosgard/pseuds/Frosgard
Summary: The General has no idea how he is on this planet, but one thing is clear:This "Remnant," is a death world, populated by dangerous wildlife that stops the people (and others) from utilizing their homeworld to its full extent.





	The diary of an immature general who somehow ended up on a foreign planet, and the equally clickbaity story of how he accidentally altered the geopolitics of said planet forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, and welcome to this story which will be updated at the pace of a snail running the Boston marathon! I hope you enjoy.

The sound of rustling bushes awakened the general. He was not the youthful soldier he had once been, but even decades could not erase his hard-built reflexes. A rustle shifted its way through the background once more as the general stood up to observe his surroundings. _Annoyance, confusion, anger_ , all feelings perfectly reasonable for someone suddenly finding themselves in an unknown woodland, seemed to increase the frequency of the bush rattling. "Show yourself!" shouted Solt. The thing, the slick beast of darkness obliged him. It lunged towards the surprised general, expecting the easy target his fellow creatures could find in old humans. The monster, a Beowolf, one of the primordial beasts known as the Grimm, could not possibly have been more wrong. The general drew his knife and ran not away, but into his adversary. The Grimm grappled with the new enemy latching onto its torso, but slowly its grip weakened. Frustrated, it tried to roll over and crush the human with its greater mass, but even that was becoming difficult. With each second that passed, the general carved bloody chunks out of its body. A final thrust, breaking a hole cleanly through the Grimm's body, ended the mortal duel. General Solt stood up, dusting himself. There were now more of these _things_ closing in, and he glanced at his sidearm, quickly fingering the familiar parts needed to ready it for use. "Well, it's time for round 2." The snarls from around concurred with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this (or at least bothering to scroll to the bottom)!


End file.
